Expecting with an Ikemen
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: What if Yankumi had being pregnant in Gokusen 3 Episode 8? Sequel to Expecting.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gokusen belongs to** **Gotou Shinobu and Ohya Kazumi.**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: What if Yankumi had being pregnant in Gokusen 3 Episode 8? Sequel to Expecting.**

**A bit of crack in some places but Gokusen isn't really subtly with their reactiosns- so it seemed to fit. Lol.**

**Expecting with an Ikemen**

Yankumi and Shin walked down towards the classroom that 3D was assigned, the voices low as they discussed the scene in the staff room. Shin knew that Yankumi had kept their relationship discreet among her collegues- if only for the reason that he was her past student and she didn't want it to shed any light on her family situation. Which he didn't mind- because he couldn't exactly announce at work that he was engaged to the Oedo Heiress, could he? Even despite the fact that she wouldn't be taking over the clan- however, their baby would be eligible for the role- as Minoru and Tetsu had cheerfully announced.

"Why don't I come in and say hello to your students- we can pass it off as me being simply your old student- that way in case they spot us together they can rationalise it as something more innocent?" Shin suggested and after a moment Yankumi nodded and motioned for Shin to join her.

"Fight-oh- OH!" Yankumi cheered as she drew back her hand. Shin smiled slightly and chuckled softly.

"What?" Yankumi asked.

"You still need to do that? I thought this class was now tamed," Shin chuckled.

"Hai," Yankumi nodded and moved to open the class room door.

"Ohayou!" she greeted loudly and the silent room erupted into noise.

"Omedetou!" and Yankumi and Shin were showered in the confetti now swirling in the room. Her students were gathered on the desks, some standing on them and cheering for the frozen heiress and smirking former student.

Yankumi turned and looked at the black board which was surrounded by white and red decorations and now read 'Gongrats Yanmama' with smaller notes of congratulations written around the large text.

"Oi! Yankumi! Here!" Ichimura called while placing her chair in front of her, now though having a cushion on the seat and a sign on the back which read 'exclusively for Yanmama'. It did look comfortable.

"You can sit during class from now on!" Kuraki added with a wide grin.

"Geez, even you guys?" Yankumi looked slightly exasperated and the students all made shooing motions with their hands and grinned as if to say 'aw-shucks it was nothing'.

Suddenly Shin watched as his fiancé seemed to freeze before breaking into a wide grin.

"You guys! This was so sweet and kind! You really are starting to get in touch with your feelings and planned this all just for me! You see you can show people how you are feeling- now let's move forward with a smile on our faces and run towards the sunset!" Yankumi stated with appropriate hand movements which accompanied these types of speeches.

"Its morning, dear," Shin spoke up and she seemed to wilt slightly as someone brought her back into reality. Finally, the class seemed to notice the handsome male which had entered the classroom with their teacher, some still sporting slight blushes of embarrassment from Yankumi's speech.

"Who are you?" the class seemed to shout as one looking at the handsome man who was leaning against the wall- watching them all with curious eyes.

"Sawada Shin, former student of Shirokin High and Kumiko's fiancé," Shin nodded to the teacher who was looking between the man she loved and her precious students.

"Shirokin?" Yamato repeated, "didn't Yankumi teach there?"

"Hai, she was my teacher," Shin nodded and the class to seemed to fall in on themselves in shock- a few even falling from the desks which they were stood on.

"Yankumi! A student!" Ren called out in shock.

"Matte! It's not like that! I didn't date him when he was a student!" Yankumi nearly shouted as the class started laughing at her.

"But to be fair I was interested in you when I was your student," Shin spoke up and his future wife shot him a glare as the class once again erupted in noise.

"EHH!" they chorused in confusion, unable to understand why someone would be attracted to their strange teacher.

"But I didn't date you until last year," Yankumi replied.

"Yeah, your eyes were set on Shinohara back then," Shin nodded with a smirk.

"Matte! Matte! So Yankumi is having a baby with a former student- who is an ikemen?" Honjo stated the information as if were impossible.

Yankumi gave a shy nod and Shin laughed as once more the students seemingly collapsed in shock.

"I think we overloaded their brains, Kumiko," Shin stated with a small grin. Yankumi gave a nod and moved to the desk as Shin moved the chair her students had made for her to the desk.

"Alright, time for class!" Yankumi called out, "Take your seats!"

00000

Due to the positive response I got for the first oneshot 'Expecting' I wrote this since people wanted to see the students reactions to Yankumi and Shin- I hope I did this justice and you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
